Historias del mundo - Drabbles de APH
by bWitch
Summary: Recopilación de mi escueta producción de drabbles que asciende actualmente a 4 pequeñas historias. Una casa muy grande y fría (Rusia) / El cuento de un ángel (Inglaterra) / Pese a todo, la sonrisa (Espana) / 1947 (Prusia)
1. Una casa muy grande y fría

**Algunas cosillas (4) del baúl de los recuerdos, de los tiempos en los que recién retomaba la narrativa tras un par de años de pura poesía xD Por eso parece tan distinto a mi forma de escribir de ahora xD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya-sama. La imágen de portada es de ****に (pixiv id=3008366)**

Drabble 1

**Rating: **K+

**Extensión**: 428 palabras

**Persojanes**: Rusia. Mención a Ucrania y Bielorrusia

**Advertencias**: Un pelín de angst, pero nah

* * *

**Una casa muy grande y fría**

Mi casa no siempre fue tan grande. Recuerdo aquellos días en que corría libre por la tundra sin mucha nostalgia, en realidad. Yo fui una persona realmente feliz. Eso recuerdo, que aún en los tiempos de Atila estaba muy contento. Lo que no llega a mi memoria es en el momento en el que perdí esa felicidad. Tampoco recuerdo cuándo fue que quise hacerme grande, pero creo que desde entonces mi casa es fría.

No helada como la nieve, que siempre a bajas temperaturas me obligaba a permanecer cerca del fuego. Aún cuando mi hogar era pequeño y una sola estufa lo calentaba bien se sentía ese frío. Creo que comenzó ese día que conseguí expulsar a los turcos y los kazajos de los territorios del mar Caspio. Fue la primera ampliación que le hice a mi casa, todos me miraban de modo diferente.

Antes jugaba siempre en la nieve con otros pueblos cercanos, claro, cuando no estaba acarreando agua o cazando algún animal para la comida. Pero desde ese momento no vi a nadie. Todos se fueron, y quienes no, comenzaron a evitarme. Quise encontrar nuevos amigos, por lo que comencé yendo hacia el oeste.

Llegué hasta Kiev, donde descubrí que tenía familia. Dos hermanas: Ucrania y Bielorrusia. Me gustó que el nombre de mi hermana menor se pareciera al mío. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Por ese entonces, creí que había vuelto a ser feliz, pero aún sentía un vacío en mi pecho, era el mismo frío que antes.

En ese momento pensé que lo único que haría desaparecer el frío sería seguir creciendo. Si, ser más grande, más fuerte. Para poder defenderme a mí y a quienes quiero, para no sentir el frío, para no sentir el frío y poder sentir la tibieza del viento. El sur tenía la respuesta. Pero pasó el tiempo y en ese momento habían más asuntos que atender.

Si mi vida era dura, la de mi pueblo lo era más. Revolución. Tuve que mancharme las manos, creo que nunca lograré perdonarme del todo. Pero al final mis superiores huyeron y quedé en manos de los soviets. Quizá fuera mejor así. No quiero ver correr más sangre.

Iluso.

Girasoles. Uno por cada muerte. Campos y praderas de girasoles, llenos. La segunda guerra fue dura, aunque haya ganado y llegado al sur. También mi pueblo fue diezmado, ¿Y qué? Mi casa ya no está vacía, pero es tan grande que no logro sentir el calor de los demás. No lo entiendo. ¿Será que la sangre derramada no fue un precio lo suficientemente alto?


	2. El cuento de un ángel

**Este dudé en ponerlo porque siempre lo he encontrado raro, pero, why not?**

* * *

Drabble 2

**Rating: **K

**Extensión**: 448 palabras

**Persojanes**: Britania - Inglaterra

**Advertencias**: Nope

* * *

**El cuento de un ángel**

— _¿Qué haces, crío?_

— Nada. Sólo voy de aventura.

— _¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?_

— Pero que sea rápido. Aún estoy en busca de la olla de oro de la última que me contaste.

— _Está bien, está bien. Pero cuando encuentres el oro tienes que darme un poco, no lo vayas a olvidar. Había una vez…_

* * *

_El cielo alumbraba el campo agreste y en el límite del bosque brillaban los cabellos de una hermosa criatura. Dicen por allí que se trata de un hada, si, un hada, de esas que cumplen deseos. Esta tierra, llena de magia y de color tiene una historia algo triste, ¿Sabes? Seguro que si, después de todo es tu tierra. Pero esa ya es harina de otro costal._

_Como decía, en el límite del bosque habita un hada de rubia melena, muy amable, por cierto, pero ella no se lleva muy bien con las personas._

_Un día, esta encantadora pequeña se encontró con un ángel. Venía del continente y se hallaba perdido tras volar la gran distancia que separa la Galia de la Britania, estaba muy cansado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. El hada, amablemente le trajo agua y comida al ángel, pero por su pequeño tamaño, era tan poco lo que conseguía llevar consigo que el ángel no conseguía recuperar sus energías y se quedó dormido sin poder comer._

_Pasó la noche, y junto con el amanecer el ángel despertó rodeado de polvos mágicos. El hada, agotada a su lado, descansaba junto a una porción de bayas y frutos silvestres que había conseguido reunir después de haber usado su magia para salvar la vida del agotado ángel. Sorprendido, le dio las gracias a su pequeña salvadora y con el tiempo se hicieron amigos._

_Un día, el ángel quiso visitar a su familia que había quedado en el continente. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había llegado a la isla, y aunque aún era un niño, el vivir de los frutos silvestres y los animales salvajes le había hecho fuerte. Entonces, se paró mirando al mar al borde de un acantilado y se lanzó a volar._

_Agua alrededor y burbujas que salían de su boca. Cuando el ángel se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, ya estaba medio ahogado y a duras penas llegó a la orilla. Comprobó lo que temía, ¡Había perdido sus alas!_

* * *

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el ángel ya no podía volar?

_— Tú deberías saberlo, niño. Después de todo, la magia sólo es gratis para los humanos y un par de alas es un buen precio por una vida. ¡Y no olvides traerle oro a tu amigo el duende cuando lo encuentres!_


	3. Pese a todo, la sonrisa

**Damnit. Este me provoca sentimientos encontrados. Va sobre el 15-M. Escribí esto en mayo del 2011, han pasado más de 2 años y eso me hace sentir muy, muy mal.**

* * *

Drabble 3

**Rating: **K+

**Extensión**: 404 palabras

**Persojanes**: España, Francia & Pierre

**Advertencias**: Política

* * *

**Pese a todo, la sonrisa.**

Pierre iba y venía, cruzando los Pirineos una vez por cada carta que le enviaba a Antonio. Últimamente tan frecuente era, que la pequeña ave mensajera ya estaba harta de tantas cartas llevar.

Mientras escribo esto y le doy de comer a mi pequeño amigo con plumas pienso en los días en los que yo mismo me las di de rebelde y dándole la espalda a mis jefes de ese entonces luché por lograr un mundo más justo. Libertad, igualdad y fraternidad, tres palabras que retumban en mi mente y aún más en mi corazón y pienso que aún falta mucho, demasiado para alcanzar esos ideales. Hoy es turno de Antonio de acercarse un poco a ellos, o a los suyos propios. Cada pueblo tiene el derecho a autogobernarse, o eso dicen. En momentos como estos, cuando no hay tiempo ni de hablar con Heracles o el mismo Antonio –ocupados, como yo, en sus propias batallas-, cuando no hay ni un instante para ir a molestar al otro lado del canal siento que esta libertad vacía no es más verdadera que una palabra mal traducida.

Firmo mi carta _"Francis"_ y dibujo un corazón sólo para fastidiar a mi amigo, sé perfectamente cuánto le incomodan estos detalles míos, se la ato a Pierre y lo mando a volar nuevamente. Suerte, pequeño camarada.

* * *

_"Si mi jefe me ve acá, me mata"_ Pensé acomodándome el gorro del polerón y colocándome los lentes oscuros después de limpiarlos.

Ya llevamos unos días acampando en la Puerta del Sol y hace mucho calor, me estoy asando por traer la cabeza cubierta _"Si mi jefe me ve acá, me mata", _pensé otra vez, sin dejar de recordar las palizas que me he llevado por desobedecer. Pero miro a mí alrededor y veo sonrisas.

Estamos cambiando el futuro, estamos logrando verdaderamente un mundo mejor. A veces le doy demasiadas vueltas al asunto y pierdo la voluntad de luchar, pienso que no servirá de nada, que es sólo riesgo y tiempo tirado a la basura. Pero viendo esas sonrisas, esas sonrisas francas, lo olvido todo y levanto mis carteles con más ánimo que antes, si no somos nosotros ¿quiénes serán? No podemos quedarnos cómodamente en casa viendo como otros cambian el mundo, todos ellos, todos nosotros mejor dicho, compartimos ese sentimiento.

Quizá sea un tanto iluso, pero yo creo que es posible una verdadera democracia. Esto es España y ya basta de tonterías.


	4. 1947

**Esto lo escribí para una amiga, también en 2011. No creo haber captado bien la escencia de "ore-sama", o más bien es que me suena raro en español xD Como sea...**

* * *

Drabble 4

**Rating: **K+

**Extensión**: 303 palabras

**Persojanes**: Prusia

**Advertencias**: "Muerte" de un personaje

* * *

**1947**

A quien quiera leerlo:

Aunque jamás dejaría que algo así mermara mi ánimo y mis deseos de luchar, me siento casi como si me arrancaran los brazos y las piernas, ¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a mi grandioso ser? De verdad no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo pueden creer que estos territorios quedarán en mejores manos que las mías? Nací aquí, aquí viví y aquí moriré.

Pero no, esto no es un testamento ni nada parecido, ¡No es aún la hora de mi muerte!, aún me queda mucha energía vital, todavía me quedan mil bromas para fastidiar al señorito y ¡Definitivamente no puedo morir antes que Hungría! Quizá lo mejor sea que sólo diga que me voy a dormir por un tiempo.

Mi gente me abandona, le temen al ejército rojo que viene desde el este. Cobardes, yo jamás les abandonaría. Aunque en cierto modo, los entiendo, la contienda ha sido dura, después de la guerra muchos cayeron, otros no quieren fallecer y, ciertamente, yo tampoco quiero que nadie más muera por cosas que escapan a mi control. También comprendo a mis enemigos por querer deshacerse de mí. Ciertamente esto no quedará así, y en su lugar, aprovecharía ahora mi propio momento –y por supuesto, el único- de debilidad para acabar conmigo mismo.

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? No puedo darles la razón, no, este no es mi fin, Ya se los dije, ¿Verdad? Sólo me dormiré por un tiempo, por unos años, quizá un par de décadas y si las cosas no salen bien, como mucho por un siglo. Pero despertaré y volveré a elevarme como el águila que me representa, yo soy así, ustedes que me conocen lo saben, nada me derrota ¡Soy el asombroso Prusia! Considérenlo un retiro estratégico, no se les ocurra darme por muerto.

Queda dicho, volveré.


End file.
